Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having an electric current carrying structure to reduce damage to electronic components generated by static electricity.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display
Electronic components mounted in a mobile terminal are subject to static electricity, because they are activated by electric signals. In case the static electricity having a predetermined size or more is applied to electronic components, errors or breakage might occur to such electronic components.